


Homecoming

by puppyuke (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Absence, Airplane Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/puppyuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jou surprises Seto with an unexpected reunion after a lengthy, forced separation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for Jounouchi's birthday for a quick count challenge for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by seshats_prodigy.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware.

The brunette settled back into the familiar comfort of the leather lounge chair on his personal Lear with a contented sigh. It had been nine weeks of hell. Work had been shitty and the hours had been long. When he’d not been at the new branch office supervising the set-up procedures, he’d been in his hotel room on his laptop, ensuring that the world headquarters in Domino continued to run proficiently. His personal life had suffered as well; although Mokuba was attending college in the States, he couldn’t very well abandon his classes to keep his brother company. And Jounouchi Katsuya, his lover of almost a year, had been faced with similar problems back at home. The blonde was working toward an undergraduate degree in architecture and, though he was doing quite well, he and Seto both knew that an absence of any sort could be too detrimental to his future career to risk. _‘Hn… so much for being the ‘great Kaiba Seto’ who can make anything happen and do whatever he wants,’_ he thought with a snort that showed exactly what he thought of the general populace’s opinion of him.

Hearing the whine of the turbines, he closed his eyes, leaning back heavily in the pliant leather as the plane taxied down the runway. After this latest venture, he was determined to spend his journey home catching up on his sleep. The vibrations of the engines and the slight rocking motion nearly had him on his way as the Lear evened out in the air… until he felt the slightest brush of fingers against his groin. Sapphire eyes popped open, glanced down, and widened in shock at the sight that met his eyes: the perfectly toned, evenly tanned, exquisitely naked body of his lover was kneeling before him, his amber eyes glinting up at him with a mixture of lust and mischievousness, a ridiculous, yet oddly erotic, steward’s cap pulled down over his sun-kissed, blonde locks. Even as Jou’s expert fingers undid his belt and worked open his button and fly, he half-wondered if he had, indeed, fallen asleep. It wasn’t until the words, “Good evening, Kaiba-sama. My name is Jounouchi Katsuya, and I’m here to tend to your _every_ need during your return flight to Domino,” were spoken in that sensual, accented alto, and he felt his lover’s amazing mouth surround his rapidly firming cock and suck him to full hardness that he knew he was truly in for a hell of a flight.

Deciding he could deal with the hows and whys later, Seto closed his eyes with a lusty groan and arched into the heat, only to growl and open them again in a baleful glare when the blonde pulled away. However, before he could petulantly demand what the hell, his lover rose to his feet and cut him off. “Silly me,” Jou stated in an obviously false apologetic tone, the smaller male’s own prominent member swaying enticingly as he sauntered away a few steps. “I almost forgot to instruct you in the use of the oxygen masks and the exi…” The blonde’s eyes widened and his safety spiel fell short when he found himself tackled to the leather couch by a very horny, very impatient passenger.

Hands and lips skated all over the smaller teen’s body and, for a moment, Jou simply relished in the attention. But, when he felt Seto’s breath wash across his member, he once again seized control. “Hn… sorry, Babe,” he purred, pushing the other away enough to slip out from underneath him. “It’s a complementary bag of _peanuts_ these days.” He gave the brunette a cheeky, sensual grin. “They stopped serving full meals yea… Hey! _Ouch_! Set’, get o… what th’… _Oh, god_ …”

The final statement trailed off into a needy moan when, after once again pushing Jou to the bench, wresting the example seat-belt from his grasp, and using it to bind the blonde’s hands over his head, Seto returned to his lover’s groin for his treat. Within seconds, Jounouchi was practically fucking his mouth, and smirking around the thrusting cock, the brunette probed his partner’s cleft with the intent of prepping him, only to find it unnecessary- at least, he _assumed_ that was the reason behind the hard, rubber plug that inhibited his fingers’ progress. “Katsuya…”

“It’s been over nine weeks, Set’.” The huskiness of Jou’s voice matched that of his partner’s. “It’s always a tight fit with that massive tool of yours ta begin with, an’ I knew that once I saw you, I wouldn’t wanna dick around with preppin’.” Dropping one foot down to rest on the floor, he propped the other up on the low back of the bench. “I need ya in me so bad…”

“Hn…” Momentarily ignoring his lover's words, Seto's long fingers brushed the end of the butt plug, his groin pulsing in response. He shot the other a dark grin and, chuckling at the ‘oh shit’ expression on his lover’s face, the brunette once again lowered his mouth, taking Jou in to the root as he pressed up firmly against the toy to nudge his prostate. He was instantly rewarded with a rasping cry of his name and a mouthful of the blonde’s seed. Unable to help himself, he swallowed the first pulse with a purr before pulling away to catch the rest in his hand, lubricating his aching member with the substance as his other hand worked the plug out of Jou’s spasming tunnel. Where the device landed he neither knew or cared; all that mattered was the exquisite sensation of being buried balls deep in that heat again, the erotic cry his Katsuya made as he filled him causing his libido to soar even higher.

There was no holding back for either of them after that. It had been too long, and the need that had been steadily building over the past nine weeks suddenly seemed as if it would overwhelm them both if it wasn’t sated. Aroused beyond words, their primal sounds filled the small passenger compartment. The soft sound of their bodies pounding together mingled with their growls and cries, their vocalizations finally culminating in near simultaneous shouts of pleasure when, as Jou came again, he brought Seto to his peak as well, the tall brunette collapsing onto his lover’s form moments later.

For a long time, neither male moved or spoke, each of them relishing in the contact they’d missed for so long. Eventually, Seto eased out of the blonde and then shifted away, padding to the small bathroom. The brunette returned with several warm, moist cloths, enjoying the intimate, familiar routine of cleansing his lover almost as much as he had the sex itself. Once he had finished, he tugged the blonde off of the bench, grabbing a blanket from the overhead storage and then leading him to the armchair. Drawing Jou into his lap, he covered them both up, a soft smile curving up his lips when he felt that tickle of blonde locks against his neck for the first time in ages. “Katsuya…”

“Mmm?”

“Not that I’m complaining, but how…”

“Finished up my Calc. mid-term at eleven, dropped off my project at th’ art lab on th’ way to th’ airport, put th’ finishin’ touches on my Soc. paper on th’ way over here an’ emailed it jus’ before you boarded…” The smaller male paused to yawn and nestle closer. “…Traded shifts with Noriko at th’ shop, rescheduled my tux fittin’ for that assin’ dinner this weekend…” An amber eye blinked open to glare balefully at the now chuckling brunette. “What th’ hell’s so funny?” he groused, the effect somewhat ruined by a second yawn and the soft nuzzle to the brunette’s cheek that followed his words.

“All that, just to catch some action on the Lear?” Seto smirked impishly down at his partner. “For as pretentious as your schedule sounds, neither you nor your priorities have changed a bit.”

“We’ve fucked on that same damned seat before an’ ya know it! I did it for you, ya ass!”

“Make inu…”

“Arrogant prick…”

“Stupid mutt…”

“Moneybags…”

“Bad puppy…”

Jou picked up his head at that. “Why’m I bad?” he asked, cocking his head curiously, the action causing his blonde mop to fall into his tired eyes, making him look that much more like his pet-name.

“Pushing yourself so hard just to surprise me, that’s why. Thank you,” he added, his eyes softening in a manner that only Jounouchi had ever been privileged to see.

The blonde flashed him a gorgeous grin in return and then, yawning, nestled close again. “Welcome home, Set’,” he murmured, kissing the brunette’s neck, drifting off mere moments later.

“It’s good to be back,” he replied just as softly. As his own eyes closed, the tribulations and frustrations of the past nine weeks suddenly melted away, the sensation of his Katsuya in his arms feeling more like a homecoming than walking through his front door ever had.


End file.
